


Alerte rouge !

by Mrs_Crowley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg Lestrade to the Rescue, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft is in danger, Panic, Protective Greg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Crowley/pseuds/Mrs_Crowley
Summary: Quand Greg reçoit une ''alerte rouge'' sur son téléphone, il sait immédiatement que Mycroft court un grave danger. Que va t-il découvrir en se précipitant chez lui ? Quel terrible danger menace donc le gouvernement britannique ? La réponse se trouve ici !





	Alerte rouge !

Le métier de policier a toujours été l'un des métiers les plus fascinants au monde.

Pour la plupart des gens, être policier était synonyme d'action spectaculaire, de meurtres sanglants et innovants, d'arrestations musclées, d'époustouflants combats, chorégraphiés au millimètre près, de longs échanges de coups de feu, en mode Far West, avec de nombreuses courses-poursuites en voiture complètements dingues. N'oublions pas non plus les psychopathes et tueurs en série inoubliables, dont l'existence même est l'unique raison d'être de la Police.

C'était typiquement le genre de choses que les séries télévisées avaient popularisé, à tort et à travers, dans l'unique le but de séduire la foule et de gagner en popularité. En fans. Qui regarderait une série policière dans laquelle les personnages passeraient la grande partie de leur temps à envoyer des mails et à remplir des documents, enchaînés à leurs bureaux ? Personne. Autant regarder le comptable d'une entreprise faire les comptes, en gros plan, dans un silence de mort. Seul le bruit de la calculette rythmerait la scène. Même les séries sur les avocats étaient hyper-rythmées et pourtant, la réalité était bien moins merveilleuse.

Cette fascination pour le métier de policier commençait habituellement dès le plus jeune âge.

Combien d'enfants s'étaient amusés à jouer au policier et au voleur, dans la cour de leur école ?  
Combien de chutes et de genoux écorchés avaient été grondés par des parents contrariés ?  
Combien de fous rires avaient éclaté entre les deux participants de cet amusant petit jeu ?

Beaucoup trop pour être comptés.

De même, pour certains adultes - en majorité les femmes - le métier de policier était un délicieux fantasme, au même titre que le fantasme du médecin, du pilote de ligne, du facteur ou de l'homme à tout faire. L'uniforme en attirait plus d'une. Malheureusement, l'uniforme ne faisait pas tout. Au contraire, c'était juste l'emballage qui pouvait cacher un cadeau des plus décevants. Tous les policiers n'étaient pas montés en mode _impressionnante montagne de muscles_ , au gras inexistant et à la beauté renversante. Ils n'étaient pas non plus tous équipés d'une matraque de compétition.

Les policiers n'étaient pas des surhommes, loin de là. Ils étaient tout simplement humains. Ils étaient même certainement plus humains que les autres. Il fallait être très fort pour supporter la pression.

Voir des cadavres, plus ou moins décomposés.  
Voir des corps dans des positions invraisemblables.  
Voir des gens assassinés de façon froide et violente.

La Mort n'épargnait personne. Elle ne faisait pas de jaloux. Jeunes, vieux, hommes, femmes, enfants...tout le monde pouvait y passer.

Affronter la famille. Celle qui restait.  
Trouver les mots pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.  
Trouver les mots pour les rassurer.  
Affronter la famille. Celle qui découvrait le mort.  
Trouver les mots pour qu'ils cessent de se sentir responsable.  
Serrer leurs mains. Les prendre dans ses bras.  
Partager leur peine et leur souffrance.  
Trouver les mots pour qu'ils vous accordent leur confiance.  
Leur assurer qu'ils ne resteront pas dans le noir éternellement et que le coupable sera arrêté au plus vite.  
Que justice sera faite, tout en sachant que ce ne sera pas suffisant à leurs yeux.  
   
Pour les véritables policiers, comme Greg, ce n'était pas un métier comme les autres. C'était avant tout une vocation. Quelque chose qui vous prenait aux tripes et que vous ne pouviez plus lâcher ou abandonner, sous peine d'en mourir. La vie de Greg était liée à celle du Yard. C'était son oxygène. Son énergie. C'était ce qui le faisait se lever chaque matin. Il savait qu'il allait venir en aide à quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer les cris de détresse des victimes et des familles. Quand Greg pénétrait sur une scène de crime, il ne voyait pas seulement un corps, affreusement abîmé. Il voyait un être humain, avec un passé. Une personne qui aurait eu un avenir devant soi. Quelqu'un qui avait une famille et des amis. Il voyait toutes les vies brisées par la faute d'une seule personne. Une mauvaise décision qui engendrait plusieurs catastrophes. L'effet domino.

C'était à lui et à ses collègues d'apporter des réponses.  
C'était à lui et à ses collègues de trouver le coupable.

Oui.

Gregory Lestrade n'aurait certainement pas pu faire un autre métier.

C'était sa vocation.  
Sa destiné.  
Sa passion.  
Sa vie.

Avec ses joies et ses emmerdes.

Beaucoup d'emmerdes, comme maintenant.

Greg était en plein affrontement avec son pire ennemi : la paperasse ! Cette maudite créature revenait sans cesse à l'assaut, semblant se moquer d'envahir chaque centimètre carré de son bureau. Elle s'éparpillait ici et là, faisait disparaître la couleur de son bureau. Greg ne savait même plus de quelle couleur était le meuble qui se trouvait en-dessous de la montagne de papier. Au moins, si vous cherchiez une partie de la forêt amazonienne, il n'était pas nécessaire de prendre l'avion, direction le Brésil. Il suffisait de pénétrer dans l'immeuble de New Scotland Yard pour retrouver, coincé entre ses murs, près d'un dixième de ladite forêt.

L'administration portait une admiration sans borne au papier. Les courriers officiels, les demandes urgentes, les formulaires, tous étaient obligatoirement TAPES sur ordinateur PUIS imprimés, pour être ensuite SIGNES et ENVOYES. Par mail (vive le scan !) ET par courrier. Perte de temps. Perte d'énergie. Gaspillage d'argent public. Parfois, Greg regrettait d'être passé Inspecteur. Au moins, quand il était sergent, il avait moins de travail administratif à faire et donc plus de temps à accorder à ses enquêtes. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu un gratte-papier.

**Bzzz Bzzz**

Un bruit familier le coupa en pleine finition du formulaire 34B879-001C. Formulaire qu'il devait remplir en triple exemplaire et faire signer à l'Inspecteur en chef, pour ceux que cela intéresserait. Son téléphone portable vibrait quelque part sur son bureau. L'objet était invisible. Il avait complètement disparu, absorbé et digéré par plusieurs dossiers. 

Le policier laissa échapper un juron et il tâtonna, cherchant une bosse dure au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm de cellulose. Il repoussa le dossier de l'affaire Brady et il finit par mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. 

Il se figea immédiatement en lisant le sms : 

 **"Alerte Rouge. Maison. -MH"**  
   
L'alerte rouge était l'équivalent Mycroftien d'un **"JE SUIS EN GRAVE DANGER, VIENS VITE M'AIDER ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, TU ES MON SEUL ET UNIQUE ESPOIR"**. Depuis que les hommes formaient un couple, ils avaient développé des codes _simples_ et _efficaces_ pour _dialoguer_ , sans attirer l'attention. 

Il ne faudrait pas que Sherlock aperçoive ce genre de messages sur le téléphone de Greg ou qu'il tombe dessus en le lui _empruntant_ , pour combler son ennui. Sherlock avait la fâcheuse tendance de lui faire les poches dès qu'il le croisait. La majorité du temps, c'était sa carte professionnelle qui en faisait les frais. Greg avait déjà dû faire une douzaine de déclaration de perte auprès de sa hiérarchie. Greg ne disait jamais que ses badges étaient volés par Sherlock. Cela pourrait lui attirer des ennuis. De ce fait, Greg se taisait courageusement et subissait les remarques narquoises de ses collègues, sans broncher. 

 _"Encore ?"_  
_"Un jour, tu vas perdre ta tête."_  
_"Quelle tête en l'air."_  
_"Tu dois être une catastrophe à gérer."_  
_"Mais comment fais-tu avec ton travail ?"_  
_"Sally doit souffrir avec toi."_  
_"Tant que tu ne perds pas ton flingue..."_

Maintenant, il payait le remplacement de sa carte avec ses propres deniers. Seule la première fois était gratuite. Ce qui était le cas de très peu de choses...

Cependant, aujourd'hui, Mycroft n'utilisa pas l'une de ses longues phrases codées qui donnait toujours du fil à retordre à Greg. Il lui fallait du temps pour les déchiffrer. Il ne devait pas se tromper. Il devait être sûr de lui. Il serait dommage que Greg se rende au Club Diogène pour un thé alors que Mycroft l'attendait au restaurant pour dîner.

Pour être franc, c'était déjà arrivé une fois.  

Non.   
Bien au contraire.   
Pour une fois, le gouvernement britannique se montra étonnement direct.   
L'affaire était donc extrêmement grave.

L'alerte rouge était le dernier cran sur l'échelle des problèmes. C'était l'équivalent Mycroftien des différents niveaux de menace terroriste du Royaume-Uni. Par-dessus le marché, i y avait même un code couleur, rendant ainsi le tableau plus parlant pour Greg. Mycroft le prenait parfois pour un idiot. Une maladresse récurrente. Mycroft lui avait même envoyé un tableau récapitulatif.  

En revanche, il ne lui avait pas fourni de dictionnaire explicatif pour leur langage codé. Un Mycroft-Greg de Poche ? Bah tiens, non ! C'était vraiment très dommage parce que Greg n'avait pas une mémoire de Holmes. Il n'était pas parfait. Loin de là.

Néanmoins, quand il s'agissait de Sherlock ou de Mycroft, il n'hésitait jamais une seule seconde. 

Le policier bondit sur ses pieds et il sortit en trombe de son bureau, attrapant son pardessus noir au passage. Le porte-manteau tomba derrière lui, n'ayant pas apprécié sa brusquerie. Greg ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention et il remonta le couloir à grandes enjambées, entendant vaguement Sally hurler dans son dos.

"JE REVIENS !" cria t-il, sans se retourner et il se précipita vers l'escalier, ne pouvant perdre son temps avec l'ascenseur. Il y avait toujours un risque pour qu'il s'arrête à plusieurs étages. C'était trop risqué. Il n'y avait que **six** étages à descendre au pas de course. Rien de tel pour booster son endurance et sa capacité cardio-pulmonaire. Avec les Holmes, il fallait posséder un cœur solide !

Pendant sa descente, il sentit son téléphone vibrer de nouveau dans la poche intérieure de son pardessus. Il l'ignora pour l'instant et il accéléra la cadence, allongeant ses enjambées. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, il poussa la lourde porte de l'entrée, les yeux rivés sur son smartphone.

**"Vite. - MH"**

Greg pouvait entendre l'imploration dans la voix de Mycroft. Il pouvait même se l'imaginer, agonisant, dans son entrée, couvert de sang. Le policier se dépêcha de rejoindre sa voiture, garée plus loin dans la rue.

**"J'arrive. Mets-toi à l'abri. -GL"**

Greg savait que la demeure de Mycroft abritait des passages secrets, des pièces cachées et même une panic room. Mycroft lui avait tout présenté, quand il avait finalement accepté de le faire entrer chez lui. Une longue visite guidée de sa maison, très complète, que Greg ne pouvait pas oublier. En effet, le long tour s'était terminé dans la chambre, pour une visite toute aussi complète et longue du magnifique propriétaire des lieux. Greg en avait pris plein les yeux, le _''visitant''_ de fond en comble. Mycroft était tellement beau. Encore plus quand il prenait du plaisir. 

Greg ne s'en lassait jamais. Il espérait en profiter encore longtemps. 

Bordel ! Et si c'était la fin ?!  

Quelqu'un était entré chez Mycroft pour lui faire du mal. Cela ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit du policier. Et s'il ne le revoyait plus jamais ?!

L’inspecteur écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur et il battit un nouveau record de vitesse. Il parvint à rejoindre la maison de Mycroft en moins de 15 minutes, en traversant Londres d'est en ouest, sans écraser un seul piéton sur son passage. Un véritable exploit ! A se demander s'il ne méritait pas une décoration de la Reine ou de figurer dans le Guinness Book des records.

Dans un crissement de pneu, il se gara en travers du trottoir, manquant de défoncer le magnifique portail en fer forgé de la demeure de Mycroft. La peur au ventre, il sortit de sa voiture, laissant la porte ouverte et il se précipita à l'intérieur, l'arme au poing. 

Une fois dans le couloir, il marqua une pause, tous les sens aux aguets. Sa respiration était rapide, trop bruyante à son goût. Il la bloqua dans sa poitrine, retenant son souffle. Il n'entendit pas le moindre bruit. C'était le silence total dans la demeure. Un véritable silence de cathédrale que même une mouche aurait pu troubler en battant des ailes. Greg fronça les sourcils. C'était très très très mauvais signe.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa droite. Le boîtier électronique de la sécurité était en bon état. En revanche, il remarqua immédiatement une lumière verte significative. Cela signifiait que le double système de vidéo-surveillance et de sécurité avait été éteint. Or, cela ne venait pas de lui. 

D'ordinaire, après avoir utilisé ses propres clés pour entrer chez Mycroft - quand il en avait naturellement l'autorisation - il devait taper un code qui lui était personnel pour éteindre ladite sécurité. S'il ne le faisait pas dans la minute qui suivait son arrivée, une alarme silencieuse se déclenchait et une équipe d'assaut était alors dépêchée sur place pour enquêter. 

_Hé, salut les gars, comment ça va ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Oh, et bien, pour être honnête, je...Je ne fouillerais pas mon sac si j'étais vous. Oui, c'est bien du lubrifiant spécial anal. Dois-je vous expli- Non ? Oh, quel dommage ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le gouvernement anglais attend ma propre équipe d'assaut pour - ahaha ! Putain, il va me tuer._

Sortir avec le gouvernement britannique pouvait parfois s'avérer problématique. Encore plus quand il avait un frère nommé Sherlock Holmes.

Pas de bruit.  
Pas d'alarme.

Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout !

L'angoisse grimpa d'un niveau en Gregory. Il ferma les yeux un instant et il relâcha son souffle. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ses tempes le lançaient douloureusement. Son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. 

Et s'il était arrivé trop tard ?

Lentement, il commença à inspecter le rez-de-chaussée, en mode professionnel. Il restait sur ses gardes, tourmenté par d'horribles visions de mort. Mycroft baignant dans son sang, revenait souvent dans sa tête, suivi de près par Mycroft, désarticulé au pied de l'escalier et par Mycroft au visage méconnaissable, agonisant dans ses bras. 

Joyeux, n'était-il pas ?

"Gregory ?" l'appela subitement une douce voix au loin.

Le policier cligna des yeux, surpris.

Avait-il rêvé ou... ? 

"Gregory, je suis à l'étage." insista la voix, sur le même ton. 

Il n'avait pas rêvé, halluciné ou fantasmé !

C'était la voix de son cher et tendre bien-aimé !

"Mycroft !" hurla Greg, soulagé. Il se précipita en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à l'escalier de bois qui menait au premier étage de la demeure. Sa progression s'arrêta net quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la grande silhouette qui se trouvait en haut des marches. 

Le propriétaire des lieux, alias le Gouvernement Britannique, alias Wikipédia, alias La Reine, alias The Iceman, alias Antarctica, alias Mycroft Holmes, alias Brother Mine, alias Myke, alias My' pour Gregory, l'attendait sur le palier, dans une tenue des plus incongrues. 

Les humains avaient l'habitude de voir l'élégant quarantenaire toujours tiré à quatre épingles dans l'un de ses costumes trois-pièces, hors de prix. Sa combinaison de protection renforçait le côté rigide et glacial de sa personnalité dite _publique_. Ce masque de glace qu'il laissait tomber en de très rares occasions. Pour voir le véritable Mycroft, il fallait être un privilégié, alias Gregory Lestrade. Sinon, vous pouviez toujours vous brosser pour y avoir droit. 

Néanmoins, en cet instant-même, l'homme de glace avait fondu, laissant sa place à une version hautement loufoque, qui aurait certainement sa place dans le top 3 des bizarreries dont Greg avait été le témoin. Et il en avait vu des choses dans sa longue carrière !

Mycroft Holmes était à moitié nu, une minuscule serviette de bain - celle qu'il utilisait habituellement pour s'essuyer les mains - autour de la taille. Le ridicule bout de tissu éponge, de couleur blanche, cachait l'essentiel de sa royale anatomie. Ses cheveux sombres étaient plaqués sur sa tête, l'ensemble surmonté par de la mousse. Avec une cerise au sommet, il aurait ressemblé à une forêt noire, recouverte de chantilly. A un délicieux dessert.

Malheureusement, Mycroft n'avait rien de très appétissant, en dépit de l'attirance physique que Greg éprouvait pour lui. Bien qu'il l'eût déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil à de nombreuses reprises, c'était bien la première fois que Mycroft apparaissait dans un tel état de panique.

Même Sherlock en pleine overdose ne le déstabilisait pas autant.

Mais que diable s'était-il passé ?

"Ne reste pas planté là."

Le ton de Mycroft avait repris une taciturne plus froide, qui sortit Greg de son apathie. Le policier entama finalement sa montée, sentant la tension reprendre possession de son corps.

"J'ai sollicité ta présence urgente pour une affaire des plus désagréables. J'ai constaté une vicieuse intrusion dans ma salle de bain, au moment même où je me trouvais le plus vulnérable. Une évidence que tu peux constater de tes propres yeux." commença le politicien, en faisant un geste de la main pour souligner son apparence négligée.

Greg retira rapidement son manteau pour le poser sur les épaules de l'autre homme. Mycroft grelottait de froid, ses lèvres ayant pris une inquiétante teinte bleutée. Immédiatement, Mycroft soupira de plaisir, semblant apprécier le geste et il serra le vêtement contre lui.

Ainsi, quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la salle de bain pour l'agresser.

"J'ignore par quel miracle je suis parvenu à accomplir un tel acte héroïque, mais sache que mon indélicat invité surprise est pris au piège dans la salle de bain. C'est à toi qu'il incombe la tâche de m'en débarrasser instamment."

"Compte sur moi." assura le policier en hochant de la tête et il approcha courageusement de la salle de bain privée de Mycroft. Il entra dans la chambre principale, qu'il connaissait parfaitement, et il se dirigea, déterminé, vers la porte en bois vernis.

Mycroft était sur ses talons, ses dents claquant dans son dos. Il n'en menait pas large !

Greg sortit son arme de son étui. L'affaire était grave. Il posa son autre main sur la poignée, la tournant silencieusement. Il poussa ensuite la porte sur quelques centimètres, jetant un rapide coup d’œil à l'intérieur. L'eau continuait de couler dans la douche mais le policier ne détecta aucun signe de l'intrus. Il devait être dans un recoin qu'il ne pouvait voir pour l'instant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et il se tourna vers Mycroft, interrogatif. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'y aller, l'encourageant d'un froncement de sourcils. Le policier obéit docilement et il entra complètement dans la pièce, l'arme au poing, prêt à faire feu.

Et...

Rien !

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle de bain.

**BOUM.**

Greg sursauta, jurant comme la porte venait subitement de se refermer derrière lui.

"MYCROFT !" cria t-il en cherchant à ouvrir la porte sans succès. Quelqu'un la retenait fermement close, l'empêchant de quitter la pièce.

C'était la panique dans sa tête !

CE PUTAIN D'INTRUS S’ÉTAIT RELEVÉ APRES AVOIR ÉTÉ ASSOMME PAR MYCROFT ET MAINTENANT IL... 

"JE VAIS TIRER A TRAVERS LA PORTE !" prévint-il, sa voix résonnant comme le tonnerre, un soir d'orage.

"Je te l'interdis, Gregory." répondit sèchement Mycroft, depuis la chambre. "Cette porte date du dix-huitième siècle et il est hors de question que tu lui fasses subir le moindre dégât. Je te prie de bien vouloir te calmer et d'observer plus attentivement la pièce."

"Mais Mycroft ! La pièce est vide ! Ton intrus s'est tiré pendant que tu avais le dos tourné... !"

Attends une minute.

Pourquoi Mycroft s'accrochait-il autant à la porte, lui interdisant de l'ouvrir ?

D'ailleurs, comment avait-il pu enfermer l'intrus ?

Le verrou de la porte se situait à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau...

"C'est impossible, Gregory. Elle ne possède pas une telle capacité. Ouvrir une porte requiert un semblant de doigté et..."

"REGINALD MYCROFT MEREDITH HOLMES ! TU M'AS FAIT VENIR EN CATASTROPHE ICI POUR TE DÉBARRASSER D'UNE PUTAIN D’ARAIGNÉE ?!"

"Il s'agissait d'une urgence vitale pour l'arachnophobe que je suis. Tu le sais parfaitement. Je peux en mourir." minauda Mycroft, toujours de l'autre côté de la porte. "Il n'était pas nécessaire que tu t'emportes de la sorte. Je ne t'ai pas confessé l'intégralité de mes prénoms pour que tu t'en serves ainsi. Je ne suis pas un enfant que tu dois gronder. Je suis l'homme de ta vie. Celui que tu as promis de servir et de sauver de tous les périls qui se dresseront sur mon chemin. Cette ''putain d'araignée'' comme tu l'as appelée est en réalité une Eratigena atrica. S'étant effrontément dressée entre ma personne et ma douche de 17h15, je t'ai convoqué en ces lieux pour que tu accomplisses ton devoir. Maintenant, débarrasse-toi d'elle."

Gregory était en train de ronger son frein, contrarié.

"Tu exagères !" fut tout ce qu'il parvint à lui dire.

"J'en t'en conjure. Secours-moi. Délivre-moi de ce terrible péril."

"Pffff...Maintenant que je suis là, je n'ai pas trop le choix, non ? Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir. Tu aurais eu l'air fin devant tes services secrets. A se demander comment tu faisais avant qu'on soit ensemble." soupira le policier en rangeant l'arme dans son étui et il se lança à la recherche de la fameuse araignée.

"Je ne répondrai pas à cette question informulée." La poignée de la porte grinça, preuve que Mycroft l'avait finalement lâchée. "Je te prie de bien vouloir te dépêcher. Je suis frigorifié et j'ai un rendez-vous important auquel je dois me rendre absolument. Je ne peux arriver en retard."

"Tu sais que si tu n'es pas content, tu peux -"

"Je te fais pleinement confiance, Gregory." le coupa Mycroft en sachant pertinemment ce que le second fonctionnaire comptait lui dire.

"Je préfère entendre ça." Méticuleusement, Greg fouilla la salle de bain, sans parvenir à mettre la main sur la fameuse intruse. "Je ne la trouve pas, My'."

"C'est impossible, Gregory. La porte fut immédiatement fermée après sa découverte. Elle n'a pu me prendre de vitesse. Elle se trouve obligatoirement dans les quatorze mètres carrés de la salle de bain. Les endroits où elle peut se cacher sont légion. Tu dois te montrer plus actif et poursuivre tes recherches. Je n'entends rien de pertinent depuis ma position."

Greg se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mycroft était doué pour lui faire sentir qu'il était incompétent. Par respect pour la porte du XVIIIème siècle et parce qu'il connaissait l'homme en question, le policier ne sortit pas son arme pour lui tirer dessus. Et pourtant, il en avait étrangement envie.

"Je fais de mon mieux." grogna l'inspecteur en obéissant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir de la pièce avant de l'avoir trouvée. Impossible de prendre la fuite par la fenêtre. Elle était trop petite pour lui.

"Si nécessaire, je peux la décrire dans les moindres détails."

"Pour quelqu'un qui a la phobie des araignées, je suis surpris que tu sois en mesure de me proposer une description.'' Il s'abstint de rajouter qu'il n'était pas stupide au point d'avoir besoin d'une description. Il savait à quoi ressemblait une araignée. "Tu l'as regardée longtemps ?"

"Étant doté d'une extraordinaire mémoire photographique, deux secondes me suffisent pour enregistrer ce que mes yeux perçoivent. Peu importe les émotions que je ressens au même moment. Cette faculté tient davantage du fardeau que du cadeau."

Greg pouvait entendre une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Mycroft. Le policier savait que le politicien était incapable d'oublier la moindre chose. Il pouvait ranger ses souvenirs dans des boîtes, dans un coin reculé de son esprit, mais il ne pouvait jamais les effacer réellement. Rien n'était jamais éphémère pour un Holmes.

Quand venait la nuit, certains bribes du passé remontaient à la surface, arrachant des cris perçants à Mycroft.

"Monsieur le témoin peut-il me donner le portait robot de son agresseur à huit pattes ?" plaisanta Greg, en espérant effacer la tristesse qu'il avait perçue en Mycroft. Il fut immédiatement récompensé par un grognement. Cela avait marché !

"Hmph. Il s'agit d'une Eratigena atrica, nom scientifique de la Tégénaire noire. Sa couleur générale est brunâtre avec deux bandes claires sur les côtés du céphalothorax et un abdomen brun à chevrons et taches claires en série. Elle est dotée de huit longues pattes lui assurant une course rapide. C'est l'une des plus grandes tégénaires. La taille du corps chez la femelle adulte est de douze à dix-huit millimètres et de dix à quinze millimètres chez le mâle."

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'entendre un article Wikipédia ?"

Certainement parce que c'était le cas.

"Compte tenu de sa taille approximative, onze millimètres, il devait s'agir d'un mâle. Sachant que Eratigena atrica vit dans les coins humides et qu'elle est d'un caractère craintif, ta cible doit se terrer près d'un point d'eau."

"Ok, ok, je cherche près d'un point d'eau." Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans une salle de bain. Il s'approcha de la douche pour couper l'eau. "Une fois que je l'ai trouvée, que dois-je en faire, Mycroft ? Dois-je lui tirer dessus, sans sommation ?"

"Ne sois pas grotesque, Gregory. Un ricochet pourrait te blesser. Il me sera extrêmement difficile d'expliquer la situation aux autorités compétentes."

_Bonjour, Docteur. L'inspecteur Lestrade s'est blessé pendant son service. Il a reçu un ricochet dans la cuisse suite à un échange de coups de feu avec une araignée, dans un espace clos. Oui. C'est du sérieux. Pourquoi une telle question ?_

"Dans ce cas, dois-je lui demander de se mettre à genoux avant de lui passer les menottes ?"

"Non seulement, Eratigena atrica ne comprendra pas ta demande, mais tes menottes ne sont nullement adaptées à sa morphologie."

Greg ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par leur conversation. Mycroft était d'un sérieux à toute épreuve. Cela en était parfois d'un tel ridicule que l'inspecteur se demandait si Mycroft ne le faisait pas volontairement pour lui plaire davantage.

"Débarrasse-toi simplement de cette aranéide." rajouta le gouvernement britannique. Cette fois, il semblait lassé. S'il n'attrapait pas une pneumonie, ils seraient chanceux. Mycroft malade était l'une des sept plaies Lestradiennes. Quelque chose que Greg voulait éviter à tout prix. Il s'activa rapidement dans la pièce, allant même jusqu'à pousser un meuble.

"J'ai l'impression que nous sommes en train de planifier un assassinat."

"Je ne te demande pas de la tuer."

"Parfait. Parce qu'entre nous, je ne comptais pas le faire. Je – oh ! Bonjour, ma petite chérie !" lança joyeusement le policier en repérant l'araignée. Elle était vraiment...grosse ! Dire que c'était le modèle le plus réduit de la gamme. Ahaha. Il comprenait la peur de Mycroft. Ses longues pattes sombres se crispèrent sur le carrelage beige. Elle semblait avoir senti qu'elle était en danger. "N'aie pas peur, ma petite chérie. Je vais juste te sortir de là."

"Ne l'appelle pas ainsi, Gregory." se plaignit Mycroft, en grognant distinctement depuis la chambre.

"Ah oui. Tu as dit que c'était un mâle. Viens voir tonton Greg, mon chéri." corrigea le policier, en se demandant comment il pouvait convaincre l'invertébré de quitter les lieux. Il n'allait quand même pas l'attraper à main nue ! Non ?

"Gregory, viens-tu de t'adresser à Eratigena atrica en employant l'un des surnoms affectifs dont tu me gratifies quotidiennement ?"

Oups !

"Ma langue a fourché !" lâcha Greg, en faisant une grimace que Mycroft ne pouvait voir.

Mycroft resta affreusement silencieux derrière la porte.

Génial, maintenant, il lui faisait la tête, boudant comme un enfant. Le connaissant, il avait dû croiser les bras sur son torse et taper du pied, sous le mécontentement.

"J'ai presque fini... !" tenta Greg, en espérant que cela lui ferait oublier son erreur fatale. Ce n'était pas la faute du renard argenté. Il avait l'habitude de donner des petits surnoms affectueux aux gens. Bon ok, en général, il se les gardait pour lui, mais il lui arrivait de laisser échapper un _mon pote_ , _mon gars_ , _mon cher_ , de temps en temps.

Certes, appeler _mon chéri_ l'affreuse araignée qui avait fait peur à Mycroft n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

Un point pour l'Angleterre.

Ne sachant quelle méthode utilisée, le policier se résolut à ôter l'une de ses chaussures et il essaya de l'inviter à bouger, direction la fenêtre.

"Oh non ! Pas par là ! Pitié !" fit-il, paniqué, tandis que l'araignée prenait la mauvaise direction.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de la porte. Oh mon dieu ! Si elle passait en-dessous, elle risquait de faire hurler Mycroft, qui décamperait sans demander son reste. Il ne voudra alors plus jamais entrer dans sa chambre sans que la preuve de la capture de la bête ne lui soit apportée.

Et en attendant, Greg pourra dire adieux à leurs galipettes endiablées !

PUTAIN FAIS CHIER !

"Gregory ? Que se passe t-il ?" demanda Mycroft, soucieux. Il semblait avoir compris qu'il y avait un problème.

"Rien du tout. Notre ami n'est juste pas très coopératif. Ahaha...Comme c'est étonnant !" assura l'inspecteur en posant courageusement son pied entre la créature et la porte pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite par là. L'araignée grimpa sur son soulier, marquant une petite pause. Greg en profita alors pour l'éloigner de la porte. Elle ne broncha pas sous le mouvement, restant parfaitement immobile. "Parfait. On y est presque."

Greg fit un grand pas pour s'approcher de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. La bête en profita pour descendre et s'éloigner de lui. "Hé, pas par là !" gronda t-il, contrarié. Il utilisa la chaussure qu'il tenait dans sa main pour la ramasser. L'araignée n'hésita pas à se cacher à l'intérieur, cherchant l'abri de l'obscurité. "Je l'ai attrapée !" lança t-il, fièrement.

"Félicitations, Inspecteur Lestrade. J'espère que vous n'envisagez pas de l'adopter." répondit Mycroft, sans partager l'enthousiasme de son compagnon. Pour preuve, il utilisa son grade, son nom de famille et le vouvoiement.

Ce fut au tour de Greg de bouder, en faisant une légère moue.

"Rassurez-vous, Monsieur Holmes. Avec vous dans ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre amant." rétorqua l'inspecteur en faisant de même. Il se débarrassa de leur hôte indésirable avec délicatesse. Il ne balança pas l'araignée par la fenêtre. Il ne tenait pas à la tuer. Il la déposa sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de la refermer, la coinçant à extérieur.

Sa mission accomplie, il remit sa chaussure et il toqua à la porte.

"C'est bon. Je l'ai mise dehors. Tu peux finir ta douche. Par contre, je ne te conseille pas d'ouvrir ta fenêtre tout de suite. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle entre de nouveau." déclara t-il, en espérant qu'il avait gagné le droit de sortir.

La poignée se mit à tourner et Greg s'éloigna pour ne pas se prendre la porte dans le visage. Par chance, Mycroft ouvrit très lentement. Il portait toujours le manteau du policier sur les épaules. Ses yeux d'un gris profond plongèrent dans les orbes noisette du policier.

Il semblait misérable.

"Merci, Gregory." chuchota t-il, avec une voix extrêmement faible. C'était presque un murmure.

"Pas besoin de me -"

Le policier ne put finir sa phrase comme des bras délicats l'entourèrent. Le corps fin de Mycroft se pressa contre le sien, coupant momentanément sa respiration.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé, Gregory." commença le politicien, en soufflant directement ses mots dans son oreille. Greg passa un bras dans son dos, le caressant doucement. Mycroft frissonna. "J'ai peur qu'un jour, tu finisses par te lasser de moi et de mes caprices. Je suis conscient de ma tendance naturelle pour l'exagération."

"My', tu as beau être plus intelligent que moi, parfois tu dis des conneries plus grosses que nous deux réunis." certifia le policier, en frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

Mycroft doutait souvent du bien-fondé de leur relation. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des relations suivies. Avant Greg, il se contentait d'éphémères rencontres anonymes, uniques et nocturnes. Un moyen de relâcher la pression. D'oublier tout. De se sentir vivant. D'exister.

Il avait peur de souffrir. Peur de s'attacher. Peur d'être faible.

Mais, l'amour étant la plus puissante des émotions, Mycroft avait fini par y succomber.

"Tu avais totalement raison tout à l'heure. J'ai promis d'être toujours là pour toi. D'accourir à ta rescousse, en plein milieu du jour comme de la nuit. Te tout lâcher pour sauver les miches de Sherlock quand tu me le demandes. Je le fais depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, il y a près de 10 ans. Même avant notre couple. Cela ne changera jamais, Mycroft. Ce ne sont pas des caprices à mes yeux. Ce sont des gestes simples. Courants. Banals. Normaux. Des choses de la vie quotidienne. Je serais un affreux partenaire si je refusais de lâcher mon travail pour chasser une araignée dans ta salle de bain."

"J'ignore encore comment tu parviens à -"

"Il n'y a aucun mystère là-dedans, Mycroft. Je t'aime. C'est tout."

Mycroft resserra sa prise autour de lui, sa respiration se faisant difficile. Greg ne dit rien de plus, attendant patiemment la réaction de Mycroft. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder.

Le politicien finit par expirer lentement et il se détendit, se redressant pour pouvoir regarder le policier, droit dans les yeux. Il caressa sa joue du bout de ses longs doigts délicats et froids. Il le fixa un moment, pensif, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, avec une tendresse flagrante, il souffla ces quelques mots :

"Je t'aime aussi, Gregory."

Un doux baiser scella ses propos, faisant évaporer toutes ses peurs.

Un sourire illumina le visage du policier, qui savoura cet instant béni. Il adorait quand Mycroft se laissait aller à ses émotions. Quand il faisait tomber le masque pour se montrer tel qu'il était réellement. Mycroft n'avait rien de froid, en son for intérieur. Il était un véritable amour.

Le baiser ne dura qu'un bref instant mais cela suffit amplement au bonheur de Greg. Il aimait les petites choses simples de la vie quotidienne. Ces tendres moments qui ne lui faisaient jamais regretter son choix. Au contraire. Il se félicitait d'avoir fait le premier pas. D'avoir osé briser la glace, aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré.

Les deux hommes se voyaient peu. Pas assez au goût de chacun. Le travail était une part importante de leur vie. Ils savaient profiter de ces rares instants de paix, quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble, pour oublier tout le reste.

"Puis-je solliciter une nouvelle faveur ?" demanda Mycroft, les mains sur les épaules du policier. Ses yeux gris s'égaraient sur la pièce, ignorant momentanément son interlocuteur. Ses doigts s'agitaient, tapotant ses épaules. Deux signes évidents qui trahissaient sa nervosité. Greg sourit doucement et il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres pour le débarrasser du surplus de mousse toujours présent sur sa tête.

"Bien sûr, My'. Tout ce que tu veux."

Les orbes grises revinrent immédiatement sur lui.

"Je souhaiterais que tu demeures ici. Avec moi. Le temps nécessaire à la finalisation de ma douche." souffla le gouvernement britannique, sans réussir à masquer sa gêne.

Greg comprit immédiatement le but de la requête. Mycroft n'était clairement pas tranquille. Il avait peur d'être de nouveau _agressé_ par une araignée. Même si Greg était parvenu à se débarrasser d'une première Tégénaire, il envisageait la possibilité qu'une seconde bestiole se trouvait dans la pièce, prête à lui bondir dessus.

C'était............mignon.

"Pas de problème. J'adore jouer ton garde du corps particulier." assura le policier, avec un large sourire. Bien entendu, ses paroles n'étaient pas aussi innocentes qu'elles semblaient l'être. En plus d'avoir un humour incisif, le policier maniait le double-sens à la perfection.

Comme à son habitude, Mycroft ne le releva pas.

"Je te remercie, Gregory." répondit Mycroft en se débarrassant du manteau du policier. Il s'approcha ensuite de la douche, retirant finalement la minuscule serviette blanche, tout en continuant à lui présenter son dos.

Mycroft restait un homme pudique.

Pour preuve, il prit sa douche, sans jamais se retourner vers lui.

Gregory n'en prit nullement ombrage et il s'assit sur le coin de la baignoire en fonte, le surveillant soigneusement. A travers la vitre transparente, il profitait pleinement du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Mycroft avait les plus adorables fesses du monde. Elles ressemblaient à des pêches. Elles étaient rondes, fermes, généreux, juteuses et douces. Elles étaient faites pour être croquées, avec amour.

Deux délicates mains aux longs doigts fins s'égarèrent dessus, les frottant pour le plus grand plaisir visuel de Greg.  

Le policier expira longuement et il remua sur la baignoire, inconfortable. Il commençait à sentir l'excitation monter en lui. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps et il ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de cette zone si particulière. Il était hypnotisé, ne pouvant faire autrement.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, le massage se termina trop rapidement, de l'avis du policier. Les mains abandonnèrent ce magnifique fessier laiteux, digne d'une statue grecque, pour savonner une autre zone, hors d'atteinte de ses yeux.

Greg soupira, un brin soulagé. Il avait failli le rejoindre sous la douche pour lui donner un _amical_ coup de main. Le policier savait qu'il ne pouvait pas agir de la sorte. Mycroft avait un rendez-vous important. Il n'accepterait jamais d'arriver en retard pour ce _simple motif _.__ Greg devait contenir ses pulsions animales et rester concentré sur sa difficile _mission _ _ _.____

Les minutes continuèrent de s'égrener lentement et...

Mycroft ne sortait toujours pas.

Ce n'était pas normal, finit par remarquer Greg.

Il fronça les sourcils et...

OH PUTAIN !

Les mains étaient de retour, palpant plus généreusement les délicieuses rondeurs.

Du calme.

Mycroft était maniaque.

Il était possible qu'il se lave plusieurs fois sous la douche pour...

…...............

…........ !!

NON ?!

Et s'il s'agissait d'un appel silencieux ?

Mycroft ne réclamait jamais directement ses caresses.

Il était plus subtil.

Beaucoup trop subtil.

Tellement subtil que...

"Aaaah..."

Un mélodieux gémissement s'échappa subitement de la cabine de douche.

C'était définitivement un appel !

Greg bondit rapidement sur ses pieds, vira toutes ses fringues, les jeta à travers toute la pièce et il se colla entièrement nu contre la porte vitrée, en haletant chaudement.

De la buée se forma immédiatement.

"Gregory ?" appela naïvement Mycroft, en se retournant finalement vers lui.

Il l'observa de haut en bas puis de bas en haut, avec détachement et sérieux.

"Tu ne portes aucun vêtement. Aurais-tu chaud ?"

Le ton était taquin.

Un discret sourire étira ses lèvres.

Mycroft jubilait.

Greg le savait.

Incapable de répondre la moindre chose, sa bouche étant affreusement sèche, le policier ne pouvait que le fixer de ses yeux écarquillés.

Le démon de la luxure avait pris possession de son corps.

Oh, qu'il devait être misérable et pathétique ainsi.

Nu, excité, muet, et plaqué du mauvais côté de la douche.

Il était tel un poisson hors de son bocal. Il risquait de mourir s'il ne retrouvait pas son milieu aquatique au plus vite.

Le sourire de Mycroft s'agrandit et il pressa ses lèvres contre la vitre, à l'endroit même où se situait la bouche ouverte de Greg. Un baiser que le policier ne pouvait ressentir. Greg gémit à son tour, réclamant le droit d'entrée dans la douche. Il ferma les yeux un instant, griffant la surface vitrée. Son corps fut pris de frissons.

Que c'était DUR !

Il CREVAIT d'envie de s'unir à lui.

Mycroft pouvait être si cruel quand il le voulait.

Malgré cela, le politicien restait foutrement sexy et bandant !

Il savait le rendre dingue. Appuyer sur les bons boutons. Le manipuler.

Greg était une marionnette des plus volontaires.

SA marionnette.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me rejoindre, Gregory ? Dois-je t'envoyer une invitation officielle par voie de presse ? Dois-je requérir un formulaire d'autorisation de _**fouille**_ en trois exemplaires auprès de la Cour de Justice ?" l'interrogea t-il, sa voix chaude ronronnait d'amusement.

Greg ne se fit pas prier une seule seconde !

Il ouvrit fébrilement la porte, la faisant coulisser. Mycroft recula, se collant au mur opposé, et il leva les bras, en signe d'invitation. Les orbes grises brillaient de mille feux, retournant cette passion animale qui habitait Greg.

"Ton manque de réactivité est désappointant." souffla Mycroft, alors que Greg se pressait douloureusement contre lui. Ses bras fins entourèrent son corps fort et puissant. Un gémissement résonna sensuellement dans la cabine de douche.

"Tu fus indubitablement plus prompt tout à l'heure." soupira Mycroft dans son oreille, tandis que Greg labourait son cou avec ses lèvres et ses dents.

Il entendit vaguement ce que lui disait Mycroft.

"Je me vois dans...l'obligation de...de créer une alerte spéciale. Hmm...L’alerte écarlate pour...aaaah...en cas de hmmm...problème...sexuel...aaaah....GREGORYYYYYYYY !!"

Greg venait de mordre son épaule, pour le faire taire.

Allait-il cesser d'être aussi sérieux ?

C'était chiant !

"Hmm..."

Mycroft sembla comprendre le message de Greg et il finit par participer, levant une jambe pour enserrer la taille large du policier. Greg soupira de plaisir, se frottant à lui.

"Alerte Écarlate...Mes fesses."

Greg le décolla immédiatement du mur, posant ses grandes mains sur le fessier en question. Il massa les rondeurs de façon possessive. Fébrilement. Oh oui. Si Greg pouvait créer un culte pour célébrer les magnifiques fesses de Mycroft, il le ferait.

Ce cul était une pure merveille !

"Il va falloir faire vite, Gregory. Mon rendez-vous."

Le policier grogna, détestant être pressé par le temps. Il appréciait prendre son temps, découvrant et redécouvrant ce corps qu'il affectionnait tant. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de lui. A contre-cœur, il glissa une main plus au sud. Mycroft s'accrocha solidement à lui et il leva sa seconde jambe, emprisonnant le policier entre ses cuisses d'albâtre.

Le poids était supportable pour Greg. Mycroft était bien plus léger que ne le laissait supposer Sherlock. Ce dernier se faisait un malin plaisir de rappeler ses problèmes de poids à son frère aîné, lui balançant des piques, en privé comme en public. Néanmoins, avec ses connaissances actuelles, le policier comprenait la façon de pensée très particulière des Holmes. Il savait ce qui se cachait derrière les propos acerbes de Sherlock.

De l'inquiétude.

Du souci.

Le jeune Holmes ne voulait pas voir son frère souffrir de son surpoids, une nouvelle fois. Mycroft ne parlait jamais de son enfance mais Greg était assez expérimenté pour deviner que la période fut atrocement douloureuse pour l'autre homme. Même s'il ne le disait pas, Mycroft restait complexé par son corps, usant de stratèges pour le cacher. Il avait fallu du temps à Greg pour apprivoiser Mycroft et lui donner suffisamment confiance en lui. Pour qu'il accepte de se dévoiler entièrement.

Faire l'amour dans le noir le plus total, sans toucher et découvrir certaines parties de son partenaire, avait relevé du miracle. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de sang-froid pour y parvenir. A la moindre erreur, Mycroft se refermait comme une huître et il l’implorait d'arrêter, l'obligeant à partir, au bord des larmes.

"Mon incomparable Gregory." soupira Mycroft, en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ses ongles soigneusement coupés se plantèrent dans la chair du dos du policier, lui arrachant un couinement.

"Mon merveilleux Mycroft." l'imita le policier, en retrouvant sa voix. La douleur soudaine l'avait sorti de son silence, le réveillant de sa torpeur charnelle. Il se redressa complètement, cherchant les lèvres du politicien pour un baiser.

Doux. Paisible. Amoureux.

Son empressement passionné semblait s'être calmé.

Les doigts adroits de Mycroft remontèrent sur sa nuque et se glissèrent dans son épaisse chevelure argentée, pour s'y accrocher fermement.

"Hmm...te souviens-tu de ton dernier message, Gregory ?" souffla difficilement Mycroft. Ses exquises lèvres papillonnaient amoureusement contre celles du policier, variant la pression et l'angle d'attaque de ses douces caresses.

"Non." Greg soupira d'aise contre sa bouche, se foutant royalement de ce que Mycroft lui demandait. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le passé.

Seul le présent importait.

Le précieux corps de Mycroft qui s'aiguisait chaudement contre lui.

Ses jambes fines qui tenaient jalousement sa solide taille.

Ses légers baisers qui butinaient tendrement sa bouche.

Ses élégantes mains qui jouaient doucement avec sa masse capillaire.

Son divin attribut masculin qui se dressait fièrement contre son ventre.

"J'arrive. Mets-toi à l'abri." lui rappela simplement Mycroft avant de tirer sur ses cheveux, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le cœur de policier rata quelques battements. Le regard gris de Mycroft était embué par le désir. Greg retint son souffle, immobile, attendant le coup de grâce que Mycroft lui asséna subitement.

"Mets-toi à l'abri, Gregory. Je veux te sentir au plus profond de moi. Maintenant."

_Mets-toi à l'abri, Gregory._

_Je veux te sentir au plus profond de moi._

_Maintenant._

**…................... !**

Ce furent les dernières paroles que le cerveau du policier put enregistrer avant que tout ne devienne flou. Un tourbillon d'émotions pures eut raison de lui, l'emportant au firmament du plaisir. 

De son côté, la mémoire photographique de Mycroft lui permit de recueillir l'intégralité des données, à caractère hautement obscène. Il les conserva précieusement dans un coin de sa tête, sachant pertinemment où les trouver si l'envie lui prenait de les revivre.

Après sa douche, Mycroft se rendit à son rendez-vous avec 24 minutes de retard, laissant Gregory reprendre ses esprits dans son lit.

Son hôtesse le pardonna bien volontiers, remarquant la raideur dans les mouvements de son fonctionnaire préféré.

Que Dieu protège la Reine.

''Joyeux anniversaire, Votre Majesté.''

Que Gregory Lestrade protège Mycroft Holmes.

Surtout des araignées !

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première véritable fanfiction complète depuis des années et des années. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu tout autant qu'à moi. Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. J'ai eu plusieurs fous rire. Si c'est aussi votre cas, j'en suis très heureuse. N’hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. Une traduction anglaise est à l'étude dans mon esprit.


End file.
